Rehabilitating the Innocent
by PiOfEternity
Summary: When Elsa falls asleep on the job one night, she inadvertently uncovers her company's true clandestine purpose: to breed a perfect woman to infiltrate and seduce their rivals. Rescuing the girl from such a fate, she discovers that the girl lacks vital life skills due to her upbringing, and resolves to change that. But who knows? Maybe she'll learn a thing or two as well. [Elsanna]
1. Five

**.**

**Rehabilitating the Innocent**

**-:-**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Elsa jolted upwards as her face rolled off the keyboard.

Groaning, Elsa tiredly returned her forehead to the keyboard with a loud _crunch_ when she realized she was still seated in her stuffy cubicle, rather than her bed.

Elsa worked as an accountant at a small branch plant of Weaselton Corporations. Well, it wasn't actually called "Weaselton," but the officials never seemed to care when she signed her documents that way.

Weaselton Corp. was incredibly perplexing because they weren't at all like your typical company. Maybe once or twice a month, they would purchase commodities in bulk. Then, some random time later, sell at a loss. It defied everything Elsa had learned in economics. How could this possibly be profitable? How is the company still running? Granted, the minimal workload did mean that she practically gets paid to sleep.

Elsa's bleary eyes glanced at her phone and... _Holy hell it's 8:30PM?_

_Why didn't anyone wake me up?_

Elsa routinely met with the few co-workers lucky enough to share her "job" in order to discuss "business things," or at least that's what they tell the boss. What usually ended up happening was that the four of them would instead have a LAN party and gorge themselves on chip and pop while playing video games instead of doing anything productive. She guessed that they left her conked out on her desk as a way of getting back at her because she humiliated all of them during a heated session of Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Hey, it wasn't her fault that they let her wield dual fans as the Ice Climbers.

To Elsa's right lay last month's spreadsheet, finally finished after god knows how long of procrastinating. She really should hand it in before leaving, although it wouldn't make much difference if she did so at all. It wouldn't be much of an inconvenience anyway since Elsa would be passing by the manager's office on her way out.

Mumbling as she blundered through the darkness, Elsa slipped into the manager's office. She nonchalantly tossed the file onto the desk. It might have landed on the floor, but it was hard to tell without a light, oh well. Elsa turned to leave, but as she did she heard a deep grunt and the sound of a door being slammed from her left. Strange, there was no door to her left.

_Someone's still here? At this hour?_

Elsa turned just in time to catch the wall begin to slide open. She quickly ducked behind a desk and hid in the shadows, rationalizing to herself that if anyone were still hanging around the office at this time it would be best if they didn't know she was as well.

There, in the new-found hidden passageway, stood her boss, red sideburns and all. He yawned and left as quickly as he came.

Light spilled from the door and illuminated the office. The door seemed to glow, as if trying to tempt Elsa. Dare she investigate? Or should she just head home and be none the wiser?

...

...

...

_...A quick peek wouldn't hurt, would it...?_

The corridor was dank and bland. Nothing was inside but what was once smoothly painted white tile, now encrusted with grime, and a solitary exposed lightbulb hanging precariously from frayed wire. At the end lay a wooden door.

Elsa cautiously made her way through the hallway and pushed the door open, peeking her head in a similar manner to how the protagonist of any good horror videogame would. She found a small dimly lit laboratory. The lab itself was much cleaner than the corridor, its tiles free of filth; yet for a reason Elsa could not fathom it still sent shivers down her spine.

In the room lay three beds, all hooked into a large sophisticated machine. All three had suspicious human-shaped lumps underneath, covered head to toe with blankets and above each bed was a clipboard. Elsa strained her eyes in the dim light to read:

Subject 011 -Complete-  
Name: 3-15-23-16-8-21-14.  
Log: (illegible scratched out writing)  
Result: Subject displayed social ineptitude, coupled with stubborn refusal to change.

Subject 032 -Complete-  
Name: 19-1-2-15.  
Log: (illegible scribbling) (picture of a weird deformed donkey)  
Result: Subject exhibited abhorrent looks (see camera photo above). Brain power was minimal.

Subject 049 -Work in Progress-  
Name: 1-14-14-1.  
Log: Subject displays excellence in all desired categories thus far, great potential.  
Result:

Elsa stumbled backwards in shock, realization dawning upon her. _No wonder we never do anything worthwhile! We're just a decoy to cover up whatever this is! __What else could they be doing in here?_

_...Hard to tell in the dark__._

She blundered deeper into the room, blindly palming the walls for a lightswitch.

_Aha! Here's one! Wait that's not a lightswitch.._

The lights on the machine began to flash rapidly red.

Unknown liquids of assorted colours flowed into the third bed via the tubes that connected it to the machine. Elsa shuddered as the rickety bed groaned and shifted vertically into a standing position. The loose blankets fell off and piled on the ground.

Elsa found herself staring at most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen in her life. The tubes connected directly into her, similar to that of an IV (ick). Her hair was a vibrant, fiery hot red. Her eyes were still tightly shut, but the redhead had an adorable amount of freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and shoulderbones, beneath that were some luscious.. _wait a second- eep!_

Elsa quickly and meekly averted her eyes when her gobstruck mind processed the fact that she'd been openly ogling a sleeping naked stranger.

..Which, of course, meant that Elsa was caught completely off guard when the tubes released their subject, causing the stranger to tumble over and send them both plummeting to the ground. Elsa was at first surprised, then immediately mortified when she realized that the unconscious beauty _was on top of her_ and was inadvertently using her breasts as a pillow. For the first time in her life, Elsa felt blood rush to her cheeks.

Elsa froze, paralyzed with indecision. It wasn't every day that her personal space bubble was violated, especially not by being pinned to the ground by a naked auburn vixen. Should she try wriggling out of from underneath her? Would that be polite? Well, she might accidentally wake the redhead up or startle her or something..

..or maybe not. Elsa was nowhere near strong enough to push this girl off her for some reason. She soon realized that the redhead had possessively curled her arms around her waist when she tried to escape.

_Jesus, what have I gotten myself into..? Now what do I do?_

Elsa ended up resigning herself to be wrapped like a little sausage, lying there as she waited for release. The two were left like that for quite some time, one enraptured in blissful slumber with the poor blonde to be her human teddy bear.

After what seemed like an eternity, the little lady finally began to show signs of life. Timid teal eyes opened as the redhead took in her surroundings and they glanced up at Elsa.

"Hi, you're really pretty!" The redhead had quite a melodious voice, entrancing even.

"Oh! uh, h-hi?" Elsa squeaked like a mouse.

Cheerful as ever, the redhead replied: "Hiya! I'm 1-14-14-1! What's your name?"

Elsa stared at her, perplexed. _1-14-14-1? _She blanked for a moment before she realized the redhead was still waiting for a response. "Oh! Um, my name's Elsa."

"Nice to meetcha 5-12-19-1! You're really really pretty?"

"5-12-19-1?"

"You don't know? If A is 1, B is 2, C is 3, D is.."

Elsa finally understood. "Oh, I get it! Then your name would be... Anna!"

"That's right, 5-12-19-1!"

"Err, thanks, can you call me Elsa though?"

"Okay! Hi Elsa!"

The initial shock of meeting the bubbly and cheerful Anna soon began to die down. Of course, this meant that her attention quickly turned towards the fact that they were still sprawled on the ground and that_ she's practically straddling me dear goodness gracious._

"...Hey, um, Anna...? Would you mind... would it be alright with you if you could just maybe please get off...?"

Anna whined. "Awwww... but Elsa you're _soooo_ soft!" To prove her point she dug her nose straight into Elsa's chest, eliciting a garbled combination of a squeal, gasp, and a shriek (maybe a moan too, but Elsa would never admit it).

Today Elsa learned she was incredibly ticklish. Very, very ticklish.

The blonde curled in on herself; she wasn't used to such.. _intimate _contact. Hell, it was rare for her to be touched at all. While on the other hand, the redhead let out a long sigh of content, showing absolutely no desire in releasing her poor pinned captive. Elsa's cheeks burned redder than Anna's hair, thoroughly embarrassed and she vainly tried to squirm and wriggle out of the clutches of the giggling succubus.

"Anna!" Elsa croaked.

"Yes...?" teased Anna.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Cool and unusual punishment?"

"YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!"

"Awww, okay." Anna complied and stood up, then offered a hand to Elsa. When she took it however, Anna unexpectedly yanked the poor blonde to her feet with unexpected strength. A wave of vertigo slammed into Elsa and she stumbled into Anna's arms to steady herself.

That was when Elsa remembered that Anna was still oh so very naked. She hurriedly broke away from the redhead and in her haste, fell clumsily on her butt. Apparently Elsa found herself becoming a bigger and bigger klutz every passing moment in the presence of this enchantress.

Anna stood above her, confused. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsa averted her eyes again, blush stronger than ever on her cheeks. "Yeah, I-I'm fine, it's just that- You're naked!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Wha- yes! Sort of, haven't you learned anything about public indecency?"

Anna looked confused. "No, I never heard anything about that."

Now it was Elsa who was confused. "Never? Your parents never taught you to dress?"

"Oh! Yeah I know how to wear clothes, he showed me! But he didn't say anything about not wearing clothes being bad.."

_Huh? _Elsa had no idea what was going on. "Hold on, he? Who's he?"

"Him!" said Anna, almost as if pleading for Elsa to understand what she's talking about. "The guy who told me you'd be be the most important person in my life!"

A long silenced ensued before Elsa took a step back, sputtering. "Hold on what do you mean by, 'most important person ever?' Surely you've confused me with someone else?"

Anna's eyes widened in panic. "N-no! I'm sure! He said you'd take care of me!"

"What? Take care of you? Who's this man you keep referring to? What are you even talking about!?"

"He talked to me, showed me things when I was sleeping! He said to be a good girl, and that if I was special I would wake up! He said that the first person I saw would be my most important!"

"Wait, you've been sleeping here all your life?"

"I think so.."

"Where are your parents? Relatives...?"

"...?"

"You- you don't know what those are?"

"No.."

"Okay, you're coming home with me."

* * *

**Thanks for dropping by, it means a lot :)**

****If you've previously read ATAL, welcome back! :D **School's been really tough lately, I apologize. ******


	2. Twelve

**.**

**Rehabilitating the Innocent**

**-:-**

**Chapter Two**

The night was silent as the half-naked, giggling redhead, clad in nothing but a hastily borrowed jacket followed an exasperated blonde home. Anna's inherently inquisitive nature, coupled with a complete lack of understanding of the basic concepts of stealth, lead to her constantly veering off to go sightseeing. It was nothing short of a miracle that they even managed to go three steps without attracting attention, much less the entire distance to Elsa's apartment.

Elsa was relieved to find her apartment complex within sight. She pushed through the lobby doors, the reception desk thankfully being empty at this point in time, and beelined straight for the elevator.

"Quickly Anna, hurry in here before anyone comes!" Elsa had thought they were home free once they'd retreated into the safety of the elevator; but alas, it was not to be, as once Anna followed suit..

"Ooh! Buttons!" _click-clack-click-clack-click-clack-click-clack-click-clack-click-clack_

And with one fell swoop of Anna's hand, a 15 second ascent became a 10 minute slog.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"You didn't just…"

"Wee! That was fun!"

_Sigh._

* * *

A long, long while later... Elsa unlocked her tiny apartment, the door creaking as it swung open. The place was quite modest, designed to house one occupant. To fit two would require the individuals to be very comfortable with one another.

"Okay, so.. the door on the left leads to the bedroom, the door on the right leads to the bathroom. You can borrow a change of clothes from my closet. Do you know how to dress and bathe yourself?"

"Yep! If there's one thing I know lots about, it's dressing up! Ooh I wonder what you have in your wardrobe! Be right back!" Anna swiftly rushed off, slamming the door behind her.

It was during the silence that ensued that Elsa slowly began to understand the weight of her actions. What in the world was she doing? Why was she inviting a complete stranger into her home? She didn't know a thing about Anna!

Elsa made her way to the kitchen, monologuing to herself as she went.

_This is.. unbelievable.. to say the least. In no less than half an hour, I've uncovered some unorthodox lab experiment our company's secretly been running._

Elsa scoured her refrigerator, brow furrowing when she realized she'd forgotten to pick up groceries. She headed over to the pantry for a bowl of instant ramen.

_Not only that, but apparently a little girl's been hiding in there all this time. A hyperactive little redhead who can't be any older than 25. What's she even doing in there?_

She set a pot of water to boil on the stove.

_Anna did mention that she's never met her parents. Well, actually, she doesn't even know what parents are. How's that even possible? It's one thing to not know who your parents are, but not knowing what parents are? That's something completely different._

_Come to think of it, Anna likely hasn't been raised like most other people. She hardly understands the norms of society, and constantly refers to the "teachings" of some arbitrary man. Hell, she thinks her name is 1-4-4-1 for crying out loud!_

_She isn't very streetwise either.. she gave me unconditional trust the moment we met and wasn't the least bit apprehensive when I suggested she follow me home._

_Now that she is here though, what am I going to do with her? I can't just send her away.. she'd never survive in the outside world._

Elsa shuddered at the thought of unscrupulous people taking advantage of Anna's innocence and naivety, both economically and physically.

_I guess I could... take her in. She'd at least be safe until I can teach her how to get by in our society._

_Money isn't much of an issue, they pay us more than they really should._

The water began to bubble. Elsa lifted the pot and began to seep her awaiting meal when she felt a pair of warm arms clasp around her waist. The metal instrument clattered onto the countertop as she jumped in surprise and it was nothing short of a miracle that the scalding water stayed contained.

Taking a moment to steady her nerves, Elsa slowly spoke with restrained exasperation. "Anna..? What do you think you're doing..?"

Anna nuzzled her cheek into Elsa's back. "Hugging! That's how people show that they like each other right?"

Elsa wiped imaginary sweat off her brow. "Yes Anna.. people sometimes hug when they want to show affection, and while I appreciate the action you almost made me scald myself with boiling hot water."

"O-oh.. sorry.." Anna's voice quieted as she backed away, head slightly downcast. "Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" Elsa became genuinely confused at this statement. "Uh, no? Why would I be?"

"But.. I-I made a mistake."

"So…? Everyone makes a mistake every now and then, it's natural. Anyone who says otherwise is ridiculous."

Anna bit her lip, shifting from side to side.

Elsa placed a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't actually hurt, see?" Receiving a quiet smile in return, Elsa turned and resumed seeping her meal.

"So.. if you're not disappointed, why did you seem so agitated?"

_She noticed? Gosh, Anna's really observant, and here I thought I was good at hiding my emotions._ Elsa weighed down her steaming noodle cup with a pair of chopsticks, and turned to face Anna. "Nothing much, it's just that you took me by surprise. That, and the fact that I'm somewhat unfamiliar with intimate contact of this caliber."

Anna quirked her head at this. "Why's that?"

"My parents were somewhat distant throughout life, still are actually. I also never had very many friends back in school either, probably because I wasn't 'interesting' enough to approach. I can't really blame people for thinking that because it's probably true."

"No it's not, you're one of the most interesting people I've met!"

"Aren't I the only person you've ever met?"

"It technically still counts! You need to loosen up, have another hug!"

"Huh? Oof-! Anna! Watch it!"

Anna giggled, then frowned as her stomach growled. "Elsa, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

Elsa looked back upon her half empty ramen cup, mentally admonishing herself when she realized she'd completely neglected to make a bowl for Anna.

"..Err.. not at the moment, no... Hey, how would you like to learn how to cook, Anna?"

"Okay!" Anna scooted up to the stove, shoulder rubbing with Elsa's.

"Alrighty now.." began Elsa, pausing momentarily to plan out her next sentences. "...Some think cooking is an incredibly daunting task, but it isn't actually as hard as you'd might imagine. A dinner for two can be made with almost little to no effort in about 10 minutes." Elsa was fully aware of ridiculous she must have sounded, explaining what basically amounted to common knowledge, and was about to stop until she noticed how truly absorbed Anna was into her lecture.

"That makes sense. Okay, what's next?"

"Let me think.." Elsa continued to ponder. "As long as you properly prepare your ingredients, there isn't really a 'wrong' way to cook. There's a lot of experimentation and trial and error involved, but if you're enjoying what you put in your mouth, then good job! If you don't, then.. oh well, try doing it differently next time. You also don't necessarily have to blindly follow a cookbook for every single meal you want to make. You can use a book as a basis, but sometimes the best recipes are those that you create yourself."

Elsa looked over to Anna for confirmation that she understood, and received it in the form of a nod and a smile. "Can you show me how to make what you were eating not too long ago, Elsa?"

"Of course."

Elsa then walked Anna through the steps of boiling water, explaining that it was often the first step in preparing many of the Eastern world's finest cuisines (instant noodles for example!). Elsa still found her entire spiel to be incredibly awkward, in that she was explaining basic cooking concepts to a full grown adult. Yet Anna most certainly did not think so, her brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and lower lip stuck out as she meticulously studied Elsa's every move, fully intent on absorbing the information to the best of her ability.

It was quite cute.

* * *

Anna was evidently a quick learner, and the two had eaten heartily that night. Content with full bellies, the two retired to the single bedroom. Elsa spent the last minutes of the night surfing the web, while Anna entertained herself by rolling into human burritos using Elsa's sheets.

Elsa was still very aware of the huge ramifications of what she was doing entailed, but it was hard to imagine that Anna would ever bear ill will toward her. In fact, the redhead was probably the individual more at risk, rather than the blonde.

Midnight began to draw near, and it soon became apparent that the two had yet to figure out a bedtime routine and sleeping arrangements. While Elsa thankfully had a few spare toothbrushes laying around, she could not say the same for full sized beds.

Normally in situations such as this, the host / hostess would retire to the couch, granting the guest sole custody of the bed. However, Elsa could do no such thing as she lacked a couch to begin with. She had chosen not to purchase a couch when moving in, rationalizing that she'd likely never have a need for it, and her stingy nature was now coming back to bite her in the behind.

She certainly didn't plan on making a habit of inviting people into her home when moving in, that's for sure. But then again, Elsa could never have had the foresight to predict the turn of events that would lead to her current conundrum.

It seemed as if the two would have to share the bed, to Anna's strange delight.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Can you tuck me in?"

"I'm going to be sleeping in the bed too, you know.."

"Can you do it anyway?"

"You do know I'm going to end up un-tucking you when I get in, right?"

"Please?"

"...Fine."

"Story too?"

"...Aren't you a little old..?"

"Pleeease?"

_Sigh._

"Alright. Let me tell you the story about the painfully shy girl, who had a deep crush on this female lifeguard.."

* * *

**Yes. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for almost a third of a year.**

**Life's been unimaginably tough lately. Not only is school continuing to kick my ass, but my parents have recently divorced, my mother's moved out, and my last remaining grandfather died not too long ago. I hope you guys can understand when I say that I haven't been in the best of moods lately.**

**That being said, let's talk about the story a bit:**

**I have no idea where I'm going with it.**


	3. Nineteen

**.**

Rehabilitating the Innocent

-:-

Chapter Three

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like, well, forever, Elsa had a good night's rest. With a most decidedly ungraceful yawn, she savoured her first stretch of the day as she lazily rolled out of bed. Mind still somewhat groggy, she sauntered out of her room, across the hall, and into the bathroom, whereupon she absentmindedly grabbed her toothbrush and began her morning routine.

It mostly consisted of brushing her teeth, followed by drenching herself in the face to truly wake herself up because Elsa's definition of "well-rested" is synonymous with "I managed to sleep 6 hours today instead of 2." She groped blindly for her towel, and was surprised to see a fiery red hair amongst the snow-white fabrics after wiping off. The events of last night flashed through her mind. The hidden laboratory, the discovery of Anna, Anna's subsequent "borrowing," everything.

_It's.. real. This is actually happening._

A part of her wished last night was all merely a dream, but there in her towel lay the evidence that it was not.

_Okay. If she's not sleeping, then where'd the little devil go?_

A loud CLANG! Followed by a quiet "owww.." resonating from the kitchen seemed to provide the best answer. Anna bounced to her feet, nursing a spot on her forehead as Elsa entered the room.

"Hi Elsa! Nice to see you today!"

The first thing Elsa noticed about the girl was that she was wearing literally nothing but an apron. Elsa could do little else but squeek timidly and avert her eyes.

"...Uh, nice to see you as well? Anna, could you by any chance explain why you're practically half naked?"

"Aren't you supposed to wear an apron when you cook?"

"Well, yeah, but the point of an apron is to protect the clothes you're wearing underneath it."

"Ohhh, that would make sense.." A gestured to a plate behind her. "Oh well! I made breakfast for you anyway!"

Well, she certainly tried at least. While many components of a standard breakfast, such as fried eggs, toast, milk, etc were present, all of the foods were prepared.. inadequately. Anna seemed to have broken the eggshells by repeatedly smashing the eggs into a pan, the toast was an unrecognizable burnt slab with a whole scoop of butter deposited on top, and lastly the milk was overflowing onto the countertop because Anna poured it into the plate instead of a cup.

The mess was arranged somewhat aesthetically pleasingly at least. With a little bit of imagination, one could picture a scene straight out of a painting, a picture with a small boat drifting quietly in a serene pond, floating amongst a pebble-dotted shore.

Except that the boat is made out of charred toast, the shore out of scattered eggshells, and the boat is falling apart because the toast is getting soggy.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Anna, I appreciate that you've made this for me, but I don't quite think you're ready to start cooking on your own.."

Anna looked back upon her monstrosity, frowning.

"..Yeah, maybe just a little." Then she perked up, smiling, "Wanna teach?"

* * *

And teach she did. That is, after Elsa was able to sufficiently convince the redhead to put on some darned clothes. It was odd though, where in the world did Anna get the idea to dress in such a... risque manner? She wasn't even aware of the significance of her actions.

Chalk it up to blind innocence.

Anyhow, Anna's skills had sufficiently grown within an hour's worth of demonstrations to the point where she could call herself an expert egg cracker, milk pourer, and bread-into-toaster inserter. It was quite an accomplishment, one that Anna happily enjoyed as she chewed through a mouthful of properly scrambled egg.

"Mmm! This is amazing!"

Elsa chuckled at the look of childlike wonder plastered on Anna's face. "I should hope so, you were scrambling that thing for what, 15 minutes?"

"That way they're guaranteed to be well scrambled! Hey, I wanna make another! Do you want one?"

The thought of losing another quarter hour to Anna's unorthodox cooking methods (which mostly consisted of whipping the life out of an egg in a crazed frenzy) wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Uh.. I'd love to Anna.. but.. maybe not right now. I need to get to work, bad things happen to those who're late."

Well, it's technically true. It wasn't like she'd get fired or anything since Weaselton's extreme apathy meant they couldn't care less whether or not anyone actually showed up to work. What would happen though was her friends would practically tear her a new one if she were late for another game's night.

"I'll be back at around, 2:00 okay? We can get you some clothes or something when I get off. Try not to set fire to the apartment while I'm gone."

"But what am I gonna do while I wait?"

"..That's a good question. Maybe watch TV? You can goof around on my laptop if you want, it has some games you can play." Elsa glanced at her phone. "I really gotta get going though, see you soon!"

"Bye Elsa!"

Elsa turned and shut the door behind her, leaving Anna behind in the apartment.

"I wonder where she hides her candy?"

* * *

"Oh maaaan, I'm late!"

Elsa coasted into the staff parking lot, almost crashing into someone else's car as she swerved into her parking spot. She _had_ left early enough such that she practically could've crawled to work if she pleased, but the antics of a few unlicensed teenagers and their oh-so-wise decision to park in the middle of the town centre intersection begged to differ.

Arendelle was notorious for its awful drivers.

Elsa hopped out of her car, briskly striding towards the employee's back entrance with a prolonged groan as she approached the first of many aggravatingly absurd security measures their boss had installed into the complex. You see, entry level workers such as herself were given an unnecessarily bulky employee ID that for some reason required a full minute of scanning before it would grant access to anything, whereas higher employees instead had access to some sort of numerical keypad which bypassed the whole wait. The keypad also seemed to double as a fingerprint scanner or something since copying a code used by higher level employees doesn't work.

Elsa sprinted into the lobby and was greeted by the sight of a couple of her co-worker friends conversing amongst themselves, several heavy backpacks lay scattered around her feet. She approached them apprehensively.

"Um, hey guys." They turned to face her. "Where's Kristoff?"

A short haired brunette girl spoke up, her name was Rapunzel.

"Oh, hi Elsa! Lucky you, you made it here before Kristoff!"

The man Rapunzel was speaking to prior to Elsa's arrival chuckled. "Yeah, apparently some idiots parked in the middle of town square, blocked the only way he knew to get to work. Dude got lost trying to find a detour."

A wave of relief washed over Elsa. "So, I don't have to carry the heavy stuff this week?"

The man laughed. "Nope. Would be a shame, there's a lot of junk in there."

Rapunzel hit the man's shoulder. "Well excuse you Flynn! Not everyone thinks that board games are crap!"

"Well, Monopoly sure is a piece of s-"

"I'M NOT LAST AM I?!" boomed a panicked voice from the doorway, interrupting Flynn. The newcomer scanned the mezzanine, before sighing in defeat. "Looks like I am."

Rapunzel giggled, sliding the bulkiest of the bags in the burly blonde's direction. "Have fun, Kristoff! At least it'll be great exercise!"

"Y'know, I'd really appreciate it if we were allowed to use the freaking elevators. Who's dumb decision was it to make everyone but the executives climb up 5 flights of stairs everyday just to get to work?" Kristoff groaned as he hefted the bag onto his shoulders.

"We practically get paid to whack off man, I have friends who'd kill to be in your position."

"Yeah, but.. still.."

Elsa laughed. "Quit stalling you big dope and get moving."

* * *

"Quit stalling you big dope and make a move already!"

"I'm thinking! Hold on for a second!"

Having reached their office floor after the lengthy 5 story journey up the stairs, the group decided to try out Rapunzel's tabletop games. The game they currently are playing is known as Coup.

"C'mon Kris, hurry up!"

"Okay! Fine!" He pushes forward 3 currency tokens. "I'll pay three to assassinate Elsa."

Coup is a card game built upon lies and deceit where rampant bluffing is common and to be expected. Each player is dealt two character cards, both of whom confer special abilities to the player, although a player is not blocked from taking an action if they do not have the necessary character card.

"You have an assassin?"

".. Well, yeah."

Elsa narrows her eyes at Kristoff as she notices him bite his lip in uncertainty. "I don't think you do. Prove it."

Actions can be challenged, and if a player is challenged they must prove that they hold the necessary card to undertake that action. If they do, the challenger loses a card, but if the challenged cannot produce the necessary character card, they lose one. Losing all your cards leads to defeat.

Kristoff flips over a card, and it is not an assassin. He a result he loses the character card and its abilities, as he did not have the power to assassinate anyone in the first place and was successfully challenged.

"Damnit. This game requires too much thinking."

"You're just hilariously easy to read, that's all." says Flynn as he smirks from the other side of the table. "Anyway, my turn now." His smirk grows wider as he pushes forward three coins. "I assassinate Elsa as well."

Elsa looks at him in disbelief. "You too?"

"You know it."

Most special actions, such as assassinations, can also be countered by holding a character that specifically counters said action. The specific character that prevents assassination is known as the Contessa.

"You sure you wanna do that? I have a Contessa."

"Bullshit. If you had one then you would've used it against Kristoff."

Elsa grimaces as she flips over a card, revealing that it indeed is not a Contessa and subsequently losing it to the challenge. She then loses her second character card to Flynn's successful assassination, and is eliminated as she no longer holds any character cards.

Rapunzel laughs. "Well, that took escalated quickly. I think I'll steal some money from Flynn."

"Wha- you little thief!"

"You're one to talk."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The four players exchanged glances.

"...Who's that?" asked Rapunzel

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'll go check," volunteered Elsa. "I've already lost anyway, so you guys can keep playing."

"Cool, thanks Elsa!"

_Who would be at our door at this time? We don't usually have any unannounced visitors.._

She swung open the door to find.. Anna.

"Hi Elsa!"

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Hello.**

**Thank you for reading and/or waiting. I can only hope my quality of writing hasn't dropped too much.**

**School never ceases to be brutal.**

**Life has gotten much better recently though.**


End file.
